ROBERT FLAME y El Corazón del Muerto
by RobertFlame
Summary: Años después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, el mundo mágico vive en paz. Nadie cree que tiempos tan oscuros vuelvan a aterrorizar a la humanidad, sin embargo, un mal que lleva encerrado mucho tiempo ha despertado. Robert Flame es un chico de once años que apenas duerme por culpa de los nervios. Está ansioso por ir a Hogwarts, en pocos días viajará por fin a la famosa escuela de
1. Introducción El Elfo y el Patronus

**ROBERT FLAME**

**Y**

**EL CORAZON DEL MUERTO**

**_Para_**

**_Fer _**

**_Al_**

**_Luis_**

**_Dani_**

**_Jorge_**

**_Y los que sepan disfrutar de este libro._**

_"__Un día nos sentamos y dimos vida a este relato"_

La siguiente historia está ambientada en el mundo mágico creado por J.K Rowling, este libro es un "Fanfic" que contará la aventura que viví junto a mis amigos.

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**_El Elfo y el Patronus_**

Apenas el crujir de los árboles y el sonido del galope de los centauros se atrevían a romper la calma que reinaba aquella noche en el Bosque Prohibido. Habrían pasado mas de tres horas desde que el sol se perdiera más allá de las montañas y sumiera a Hogwarts en las tinieblas de la noche.

Tras el fin de una discreta cena, como los casi cincuenta días anteriores, los aurores y algunos de los empleados del colegio se pusieron sus capas y salieron a patrullar por los terrenos. Meses atrás los habitantes de Hogsmeade, el pueblo más cercano a la escuela de magia, habían denunciado el ataque de dementores. Nadie había resultado gravemente herido, pero varios vecinos aún tenían pesadillas, e incluso la pobre señora Flowerly se quedaría calva tras la terrible experiencia.

Harry Potter, jefe del cuerpo de Aurores, ordenó desde aquel momento la búsqueda de aquellos seres y la protección del cercano colegio de manera prioritaria. Muchos de sus hombres sabían de su aversión a aquellas criaturas y además, aparte de tener ya a dos hijos en el colegio, en apenas unos días su hija pequeña iría a la escuela en su primer año. Todos sabían que el ataque de un dementor podía ser de lo más terrible que podría pasarle a nadie, y conscientes de que la mayoría de sus hijos estudiaban en Hogwarts, nadie se opuso al plan de Potter.

Cerca del límite de los terrenos del colegio se encontraba un grupo un tanto extraño. Un elfo encabezaba la marcha, era viejo y calvo; de sus enromes orejas salían matojos de cabello gris que se alborotaba asemejando su aspecto al de un paraguas. A cada tres pasos soltaba un suspiro que dejaba claro que aquellas caminatas por el bosque no eran de su agrado.

En medio del grupo, iba un muchacho joven, flacucho y de cara afilada. Tenía el pelo y los ojos castaños. Miraba de aquí para allá luciendo una gran sonrisa que desprendía aquella melancolía de quien se encuentra en un lugar al que tiempo atrás había querido y que echaba mucho de menos.

Cerraba la marcha un hombretón fuerte y alto, les seguía ágilmente pese a cojear de un modo bastante agresivo**.** Tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mitad derecha de la cara y una quemadura que evidenciaba que en algún momento las llamas de un dragón habían lamido su cabeza**,** dejándole una gran calva desde la frente hasta casi la nuca. La otra mitad lucía una melena rubia, luminosa como el oro y perfectamente cuidada. Sonreía de manera bobalicona y su mirada perdida dejaba claro que su mente se hallaba muy lejos de allí.

- ¿Sabéis? – dijo el hombretón como saliendo de un trance – Mañana me voy con mi Robert a comprar todo lo que necesita…

- Al callejón Diagón – le cortó el muchacho – Sí**,** lo sabemos Oeilvert**,** Robert viene a Hogwarts este año.

- Otro niño que tirará de los pelos a Kreacher – se quejó por lo bajo el elfo – **M**ás trabajo, más ruido, más mocosos.

- Le diré a mi hijo que no haga tal cosa**,** Kreacher – dijo Oeilvert- **E**s un poco diablillo sí, pero tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho… - era evidente que el embobamiento de Oeilvert era por el muchacho – Me ha pedido una escoba – dijo cambiando totalmente de tema – Me ha dicho que él también va a entrar en el equipo de Quidditch en su primer año, como…

- Como Harry – volvió a adelantarse Ted, Oeilvert soltó una carcajada – Oeil, tienes que regresar aquí**. A** mí también me gustaría que llegara ya el día de mañana para que no tengamos que hacer más estas patrullas… Pero concéntrate**,** por favor**;** es nuestra última noche y puede que encontremos por fin a los dementores.

- Eso lo dices porque tú solo llevas unos días aquí – le contestó Oeilvert**,** exagerando el tono cansado – ¿Y qué dices de encontrarlos? – le preguntó sorprendido – ¿Para qué quieres encontrarlos? A mí me basta con que se hayan ido lejos de aquí y no vuelvan más… Con el repelús que dan esos engendros**,** por las barbas de Merlín – dijo sin poder evitar tener un escalofrío.

- Harry me ha dicho esta mañana que iban a distribuir las patrullas de manera envolvente**,** para que si queda alguno en el bosque**,** lo vayamos cercando y lo encaremos varios grupos a la vez**.**

- Ohhhh… - saltó Oeilvert simulando una mueca de asombro – ¡Las ventajas de ser el ahijado del jefe! – en su voz no había reproche**;** todo lo contrario, disfrutaba como un enano picando a Ted**.**

- Si tú no estuvieras todo el día pensando en cómo tu hijo y tú vais a vaciar la tienda Weasley, quizás Harry te lo habría dicho a ti también**.**

Mientras los dos aurores se chinchaban mutuamente, Kreacher dirigía al grupo por donde les correspondía. Andarían por el linde del Bosque Prohibido más cercano al colegio**,** y después se adentrarían para encontrarse con el resto en su intento por rodear a las criaturas.

Cuando el techo del bosque apenas dejaba pasar la luz de la luna**,** tuvieron que aumentar el brillo de sus varitas**. E**l elfo**,** por su parte**,** creó un orbe del que emanaban llamas blancas que flotaba sobre su mano derecha.

Cientos de ojos inquietos reflejaban la luz de los magos. Ninguna criatura se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino, pero los había a puñados siguiéndoles entre la maleza. La pareja de aurores seguía erre que erre y Kreacher miraba cansado hacia delante**,** deseando encontrar al resto de patrullas para poder volver al castillo a ocuparse de tareas verdaderamente importantes y librarse de aquellos dos.

- Y yo te digo que este año los Vientos de Wight van a ganar la liga- le espetaba Ted a Oeilvert**.**

- ¡Pero hombre! Con lo joven que es ese equipo… **D**eberían darse con un canto en los dientes si se quedan en primera división.

- Hemos llegado – cortó hastiado el elfo – Somos los primeros**,** y no hay nada ni nadie.

- Tendremos que esperar**,** Kreacher – le contestó Ted mientras se separaba unos pasos de Oeilvert – Si llega el resto y no hay dementores**,** podrás irte corriendo a la escuela.

- Como diga el señor Lupín – le respondió el elfo con un ademán de obediencia**.**

- Por favor**,** Kreacher… que soy yo – Ted se había puesto colorado – Hace tres años que me he ido y ya me tratas como a un carroza.

El elfo no pudo evitar que el amago de una sonrisa apareciese en su cara, pero un ruido cerca de los árboles que delimitaban el claro hizo que sus orejas se tensaran y que los blancos pelos que le poblaban el cuello se erizasen.

Una respiración profunda y exagerada parecía consumir todo el aire que había tras uno de aquellos árboles. Pronto fue evidente para los tres que había criaturas desplazándose fuera del campo de luz**,** y que les rodeaban utilizando la vegetación para no ser vistos. El eco de respiraciones resonaba por todos los lados**.** Oeilvert, algo más experto que los otros dos en criaturas tenebrosas, creyó por el movimiento y las respiraciones que debía haber lo menos una docena de dementores.

- _Lumos Máxima _– el auror lanzó varias esferas de luz que fueron a colocarse en distintos puntos del claro.

- _Rub concelebere _– de la varita de Ted nacieron luces rojas que subieron hacia el cielo y estallaron como un trueno – Espero que lleguen pronto**…**

El hechizo del joven mago teñía la luz de la luna que caía sobre el claro de un rojo cobrizo. El resto de esferas creadas por Oeilvert dejaban ver que tras los árboles una maraña de telas negras, que levitaban como serpientes aladas, iban y venían**,** rodeándoles**,** esperando el momento para abalanzarse sobre ellos.

La respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más alta, era húmeda y fétida**. E**l olor a podredumbre asedió el claro**;** y tras el olor, como si de una ola imparable se tratara, un hálito gélido atravesó sus cuerpos y se aferró a sus corazones.

Ted se agarró el pecho luchando por respirar. Una imagen llegó a su cabeza**:** un par de extraños a los que reconocía por fotos se despedían de su abuela entre lágrimas y salían por una puerta para no volver jamás… Los dementotes**,** como ya pudo comprobar en su entrenamiento, hacían que reviviera una escena en la que de bebé veía cómo sus padres le dejaban al cuidado de su abuela y se marchaban a la batalla de Hogwarts**,** en la que morirían luchando.

Oeilvert por su parte se mantenía en pie, no parecía ceder ni un centímetro**,** y una extraña calidez emanaba de él. Sujetaba en alto su varita con la mano derecha y agarraba fuertemente algo con la izquierda. Estaba concentrado y preparaba en su mente el hechizo para lo que, como era evidente, venía a continuación.

No fueron diez los dementores que se abalanzaron contra ellos, tan sólo uno apareció entre los árboles, implacable y terrible. Oeilvert no lo pensó ni un momento. Llenó su mente de imágenes**:** su hijo volando de niño en una escoba junto a él, su mujer acariciándole la cara y besándole cariñosamente, su boda, el nacimiento de Robert, la llegada de su carta de Hogwarts y la alegría de sus padres, la misma carta para su hijo… Todo un ejército de buenos momentos preparados para combatir a los dementores, tal y como Harry Potter les había enseñado a todos.

- **_¡_**_Especto Patronum! –_ Rugió. Su calidez se extendió a todo el claro**,** y de la punta de su varita emergió un enorme león plateado que saltó sobre la criatura – **¡**Ted**,** ahora! Ahora es el momento, ¡aprovecha!

El frio gélido retrocedía y la criatura chillaba de dolor rodeada por el gigantesco león**.** Ted podría expulsarla de allí con otro Patronus. Pero para cuando Ted hubo levantado la varita, el frío regreso con más fuerza y Oeilvert sintió cómo el León aflojaba su presa. Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo inusual de aquella criatura.

Aquello no era un dementor. Los dementores no eran tan grandes**,** ni tenían una boca como aquella. En lo que parecía ser su cabeza se abría una suerte de grieta dentada de la que escapaba una luz verde**. **Aparte de aquella luz mortecina, parecía que de la boca de la criatura escapaban gritos, lamentos y maldiciones de multitud de gente. La criatura contaba con varios pares de brazos y su túnica se extendía más allá del claro**,** rodeando la vegetación y moviéndose cual espectro**,** como si de una telaraña viva se tratase. Los aurores no estaban preparados para aquello, Ted estaba visiblemente derrotado y a Oeilvert le empezaban a fallar las fuerzas. "¿Dónde esta el elfo?", pensó.

Como si la aspiración de la criatura llegase hasta su alma, Oeilvert sintió cómo muchos de los recuerdos que le daban fuerza se evaporaban y eran destruidos por el engendro, el frío cada vez llegaba más cerca de su corazón. A penas sentía sus piernas y no le quedaban fuerzas para moverse. Uno de los brazos de la criatura se estiraba hacia Ted. Oeilvert quería ayudarle, pero si retiraba la varita**,** el León desaparecería**. **Intentó gritar a su compañero para que evitase el agarre**,** pero apenas pudo oírse él mismo.

Entonces, cuando el brazo de aquel ser estaba a punto de tocar a Ted, de detrás de la capa del auror caído apareció Kreacher. En su arrugado rostro de anciano elfo no había nada más que ira y desprecio**;** Oeilvert jamás habría creído que un elfo doméstico le asustaría de aquella manera. Al percatarse del pequeño elfo**,** la criatura quiso retirar el brazo, pero fue tarde. Kreacher agarró la mano escamosa de aquel monstruo y pronunciando unas palabras ininteligibles provocó una convulsión terrible. El claro estalló en dolor y la criatura comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro violentamente. La piel de su brazo se resquebrajó**,** dejando entrever la misma luz que salía por su boca. La herida fue abriéndose paso hasta su hombro y llegó al pecho.

- **¡**Señor Flame, hágalo de nuevo**!** – le grito el elfo con un deje de desesperación en su voz – **¡R**epítalo**!**

Asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar, Oeilvert detectó que la criatura ya no seguía borrando los momentos de felicidad que le daban fuerza**.** Había bajado la guardia**,** y eso sería su final.

_En la habitación se encontraba su suegra, una mujer algo gruñona y feúcha pero de gran corazón. Su mujer, agotada por el esfuerzo__**,**__ agarraba sin fuerza la mano de su madre y miraba con anhelo el bulto que su marido sostenía en brazos._

_Oeilvert sostenía a Robert. Apenas tenía unos momentos de vida y ya veía en él tantas cosas…_

_"__Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien__**,**__ enano"__**,**__ le susurró con la esperanza de que aquellas palabras se grabaran a fuego en el alma de su hijo._

_Como si Robert le hubiera entendido, alargó su diminuto brazo y le agarró de la nariz._

El frío había desaparecido y en su lugar, un dulce calor emanó de su pecho e hizo que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas. Lo sintió llegar, escuchó cómo pronunciaba el hechizo y cómo brotaba el torrente argénteo de su varita.

- **_¡_**_ESPECTO PATRONUM! –_ la fiereza del hechizo reforzó al león ya presente y rodeó por completo a la debilitada criatura.

Cuando el hechizo fue a golpear en el debilitado cuerpo del monstruo, Kreacher, en un último esfuerzo**,** lanzó algo también**;** algo que se fundió con la magia del auror y fue a estrellarse contra su enemigo.

Oeilvert se sintió caer sobre sus rodillas, se encontraba exhausto y su vista se nublaba. Podía oír el grito desesperado de la criatura que se retorcía mientras se deshacía en pedazos. Chorros fétidos caían a la tierra**,** donde la vegetación se marchitaba al instante**,** y la telaraña formada por la túnica moría con el viento reduciéndose a polvo…

No veía demasiado bien y cada vez caía mas en el abismo, pero pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de la criatura se desquebrajaba por completo y cómo el lugar recuperaba la normalidad. Un segundo antes de perder el conocimiento, un destello le llamó la atención. Un hombre, o lo que parecía un hombre, estaba tras la primera fila de árboles observándoles. Parecía estar encorvado, casi deforme. No pudo ver su cara, pues la túnica que llevaba escondía su rostro en las sombras, pero sí pudo ver lo que había llamado su atención**: **su mano izquierda no era de carne y hueso, sino que parecía estar forjada en plata.


	2. Capítulo 1 La Habitación 23

**CAPITULO 1**

**_LA HABITACIÓN 23_**

_Un grupo de al menos cincuenta niños ataviados con la túnica del colegio se acercaba al lugar donde reposaba el sombrero desde el portón de la entrada del gran comedor. Sus caras estaban borrosas y sus voces sonaban lejanas, como si fueran susurros en la distancia. En el centro, Robert destacaba entre todos ellos. El chico era rubio, tan rubio que su pelo parecía blanco según la luz que incidiera en él. Era de los mas altos y su caminar era resuelto, ágil, como el de un felino. Desde que había entrado miraba hacia la mesa de la casa Gryffindor. De pronto, el resto de chicos se pararon de golpe haciéndole chocarse con el de delante. No fue hasta ese momento que se fijó en el gran comedor. _

_Al contrario de lo que su padre le había contado, el gran comedor era un lugar sombrío. Las velas apenas iluminaban el rostro de los allí presentes y los muros, cubiertos por estandartes de color esmeralda con serpientes plateadas estampadas, se inclinaban sobre los estudiantes creando una atmosfera opresiva que hacía que a Robert le faltase el aliento. Sobre las mesas un auténtico festín de comida ennegrecida con extra de guarnición de gusanos y moscas le quitaba el hambre, y frente a él, un enorme pájaro sin plumas y cuerpo esquelético, ataviado con los ropajes de un profesor, sujetaba con sus garras grisáceas lo que parecía el sombrero seleccionador._

- _Robert Flame – chilló la criatura. Su voz le dañaba los oídos, era _

- _Irritante y aguda, claramente inhumana._

_Todo el mundo parecía contener la respiración, el pájaro había dicho su nombre. Sentado a pocos metros de él, en la cabecera de la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry Potter le hacía gestos con la mano para que se diera prisa, el resto de sus nuevos amigos, desconocidos para él, parecía que le sonreían y le esperaban._

_La criatura sin plumas hizo un gesto en el aire y Robert cayó sin poder oponer resistencia sobre una silla incómoda de color negro. El engendro se acercó tanto a él que movía el pelo del chico con su fétido aliento. Sujetó con fuerza al muchacho y puso con mucho cuidado el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Robert, que tenía un horrible presentimiento, miraba asustado a sus nuevos amigos, suplicándoles ayuda para que no dejasen que aquel verdugo le pusiera lejos de ellos. ._

_Se imaginó que unos tentáculos salían de aquel sombrero andrajoso y se introducían por sus oídos para rascar por dentro de su cabeza y ver de qué pasta estaba hecho…_

- _Fuera de aquí – grito de pronto el sombrero – no eres digno de estar aquí, ni siquiera eres digno de ser mago - Cientos de caras desdibujadas le miraban e incluso le señalaban con el dedo riéndose de su desgracia – ¡He dicho que fuera! ¡Tú no perteneces a Hogwarts!- Entonces Robert saltaba de la silla en la que le habían sentado para humillarle frente al resto y echaba a correr._

- _Robert - escuchó que su madre decía su nombre en la lejanía - Robert – Lo único que veía eran paredes infinitas de fría piedra que formaban un pasillo interminable._

Poco a poco los pasillos se fueron desvaneciendo, y en su lugar, una figura familiar parecía estar mirándole. Con los ojos entrecerrados y dejando escapar un enorme bostezo, pudo ver que una mujer rubia, de cara redonda y facciones suaves estaba acariciándole el pelo, era Anne, su madre.

– Despierta cariño – le dijo dulcemente.

Se alegró tanto de que aquello solo hubiera sido una pesadilla que no cayó en las ojeras y la cara de preocupación que tenía.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – dijo a la vez que se incorporaba y se quitaba las legañas - ¿me he dormido? ¿ha llegado Oeilvert ya? – sin esperar a que su madre contestara brincó fuera de la cama y empezó a quitarse el pijama– pero… si aún es de noche – dijo al ver que la única luz que entraba por la ventana era la de las farolas.

- Robert, tu padre… - le temblaba el labio al hablar y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – tu padre está en San Mungo, le han atacado – le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Se formó un gran vacío en su estómago y un zumbido empezó a resonar en su cabeza. Estaba allí parado, mirando a su madre que no había podido evitar desmoronarse. Le habría gustado saber que decir para reconfortarla, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía el mismo. Siempre había visto a su padre como un hombre invencible y ahora su madre le acababa de decir que su padre estaba en el hospital, seguramente porque le habrían herido o algo peor. El miedo se abrió camino hasta lo mas hondo de su cabeza, su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada haciéndole ver a su padre ensangrentado y mutilado. El terror que sentía hacia la idea de perder a su padre hizo que le temblasen las manos y se le humedecieran los ojos.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó intentando disimular su voz tomada

- No lo sé Robert… - le respondió su madre – no me han dicho nada mas – su madre se acercó a él para abrazarle.

- ¿Podemos ir a verle? – Robert apretaba los puños para evitar romper a llorar, no quería que su madre le viera triste, quería ser fuerte por ella.

- Pues claro, han venido del ministerio para llevarnos con él – le contestó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la bata.

- Entonces vámonos ya – el niño intentó forzar una sonrisa para animar a su madre – seguro que Oeilvert se mejora solo con vernos.

- Sí, eso sin duda – ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque, como la suya, era irreal y no conseguía esconder el miedo que sentía - además como se entere de que mañana vas al callejón Diagón sin haber decidido antes con él la escoba que te vas a comprar… nos retira la palabra por lo menos dos años.

Su madre había bajado a coger lo necesario para poder marcharse, la casa estaba en silencio, parecía mostrar respeto por lo que había ocurrido. Robert estaba en pie en su habitación, entre el sueño y lo de su padre, no se sentía centrado, estaba en un lugar confuso y el tiempo parecía pasar de manera irregular. Ante él vio una foto que se hicieron los tres un año atrás. En ella su padre y él salían con sus uniformes personalizados de Quidditch, un conjunto, que Oeilvert se había sacado de la manga, al cual había embrujado para que saliera una llama, y su madre posaba con un vestido celeste sujetando una cesta donde llevaban toda la comida del picnic. La foto la tomaron en el claro donde su padre y él solían ir a jugar al Quidditch alejados de los muggles. En ocasiones, los tres se veían felices y se miraban los unos a los otros con una sonrisa sincera, en otras Robert y su padre hacían que se sacaban los mocos o imitaban a un troll, incluso a veces, el chico restregaba los pelillos de la escoba contra la nariz de su padre para hacerle estornudar mientras Anne les regañaba esforzándose por no dejar ver que a ella también le hacía gracia. Cogió aquella foto y decidió llevársela a su padre para que, mientras se recuperase, tuviera siempre al lado de la cama a su familia. Era curioso ver como padre e hijo, los dos magos, se parecían tanto y como su madre, una muggle, se veía tan a gusto en una foto de magos rodeada de cosas que, unos cuantos años antes, tan solo eran fantasía para ella.

Anne era una muggle que a los dieciocho años conoció a Oeilvert, un supuesto técnico de seguridad del hogar que ofrecía en su calle un sistema de alarma antirrobo único, lo mejor de lo mejor. Tras una tarde entera en la casa de sus padres, después de que él consiguiera que su futuro suegro le diera el visto bueno para la instalación del "sistema" el joven y rubio Oeilvert se atrevió a invitarla a tomar algo. A ella, que se había fijado en él nada mas cruzó su puerta, le faltó tiempo para decirle que sí. Tras aquella primera cita, vinieron muchas más, y con ellas poco a poco la sinceridad de Oeilvert.

Resultó no ser técnico de sistemas de alarmas, el joven era un auror, un mago que protegía al resto de magos y muggles (gente no-mágica) de criaturas y seres tenebrosos, que por aquel entonces protegía el barrio dormitorio donde Anne vivía. Se sabía que algún desalmado había vendido colchones tragones a los muggles y los aurores tuvieron que ir casa por casa inventando excusas e incluso borrando recuerdos a aquellos que no pasaban por el aro, para que ninguno fuera comida para colchones embrujados.

Lo suyo fue un flechazo. Juntos descubrieron mundos completamente nuevos y aunque existían diferencias, no tardaron demasiado en dejarlas a un lado para formar una familia. Primero se fueron a vivir juntos, Oeilvert le presentó a todos sus amigos, desgraciadamente no tenía una familia pues era hijo único y sus padres habían muerto, y Anne consiguió que su familia aceptase a su novio aunque este diera pocas explicaciones sobre su vida y fuera de costumbres tan extrañas. Tras una boda fugaz e íntima, llegó la casa en Rosedale Close, en Londres. Una casita modesta de dos pisos con un gran jardín. Un sitio ideal donde soñaban con formar una familia.

Pasado un tiempo, Oeilvert mantenía su puesto de auror aunque ya cojeaba y le faltaba la mitad de la cabellera, Anne se convirtió en diseñadora de interiores y abrió un negocio online. El matrimonio vivía feliz y sabía cómo acompasar ambos mundos. Acomodados en esa plácida rutina, trajeron al mundo a Robert. Un bebe grande y fuerte, con un llanto que despertaría a todos los habitantes de una calle. Ya desde pequeño tenía una gran mata de pelo rubio en la cocorota y demasiada energía como para estarse quieto dos minutos seguidos. Lo mas impactante de aquel niño eran sus ojos, unos enormes y hechizantes ojos de color azul cielo.

Durante su niñez creció rodeado de amor, sus padres se desvivían con él. Su madre era la jefa de la casa, o así le llamaba su padre cuando quería chincharla un poco. Era mandona pero justa, muy cariñosa y sobretodo una roca en la cual Robert podía apoyarse para superar cualquier problema.

Su padre, desde que tenía memoria, había sido su héroe, un auror, un cazador de monstruos, un mago imbatible que trabajaba a las órdenes de Harry Potter, el famoso Harry Potter nada menos. El mago que venció a Lord Voldemort, el hombre que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina dos veces tenía por compañero a su padre. Tras las noticias de aquella noche, que su padre estuviera en el hospital, grave, como le había dicho su madre, hacía tambalear la leyenda en la que su padre se había convertido. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo de perderle.

En poco menos de tres minutos, su madre le dio un vaso de leche templada, metió varios papeles en el bolso y avisó a sus vecinos, el señor y la señora Costelo, de que ella y su hijo se iban a ver a su marido al hospital y que seguramente no volverían en unos días.

Tras bendecirles por la gracia de varios santos y vírgenes, la señora Costelo les dejo escapar y se quedó allí apoyada en su marido mientras sujetaba su crucifijo. Justo cuando iban a entrar en la casa se giró a ver como el taxi se alejaba, por un momento le pareció ver mas de ocho cabezas en la parte de los asientos posteriores, volvió a mirar al vehículo pero ya era tarde, el taxi había girado por una de las calles, "tomas demasiadas pastillas para dormir" se dijo.

De aquel taxi, que esperaba junto al buzón del número 23 de Rosedale Close, salió una figura juvenil que sujetó la puerta trasera del vehículo mientras ellos entraban.

Al entrar en aquel taxi Robert tuvo que volver a controlarse para no gritar. Cuando entró pudo ver que el interior del taxi era casi tan grande como el salón de su casa. Cómodos sofás daban asiento a unas siete personas y un carrito con diversas bebidas se movía de aquí para allá cuando el coche arrancaba o giraba.

- Buenas noches Robert, hola Anne – le dijo el hombre que les había sujetado la puerta, era un chico de unos veintipocos, delgaducho y de aspecto desaliñado. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos oscuros – acabamos de recibir una lechuza y podemos decirte que tu padre está controlado y fuera de peligro – dijo aquello con dulzura, sin disimular que le suponía quitarse un gran peso de encima. Pese a no conocerle, a Robert le pareció que le preocupaba de verdad lo que pudiera haberle pasado a su padre – Anne, siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido, pero no era como nos lo esperábamos… me gustaría que en vez de él hubiera sido yo el que…

- No digas tonterías Ted – le corto Anne – si te hubiera pasado algo, a Oeilvert se le habría llevado una depresión. Además mi marido es demasiado duro como para que esto nos preocupe demasiado – las buenas noticias habían dado fuerza a su madre, incluso sonreía tímidamente. Antes de llegar a sentarse abrazó a Ted – me alegro de que estés bien, así si mi marido necesita que le cambien y no estoy yo… tú le echaras una mano.

La carcajada fue casi general, el resto de hombres allí sentados se reían agradecidos de que se hubiera roto la tensión, Ted por su parte puso cara de circunstancias dando a entender que aunque no le agradaba la idea lo haría.

- Robert, estos son Ted Lupín, David Ramírez, Eduard Bogspot, Nataly O´Brian, Gregor Leroy, Uma Anderson, Vigil Tomas y Jonah Claus – decía sus nombres mientras estos saludaban al chico. Gregor, sin duda el mas mayor de todos ellos, aprovechó el momento para encender su pipa, bastaron un par de grandes bocanadas para inundar el taxi con humo morado que olía a moras con pólvora – son aurores, los compañeros de tu padre.

- Nosotros nos acordamos de ti – dijo Jonah señalándole con el índice– eras un canijo cuando tu padre nos invitó a que te conociéramos

- Sí, yo aún recuerdo que me comí una hamburguesa mas grande que tu – añadió Vigil – que gran barbacoa hiciste ese día Anne.

- ¿Por qué no hiciste mas de esas fantásticas barbacoas? – le preguntó Gregor

- Después de aquello Robert empezó la guardería – alguno de los magos pusieron caras de extrañeza al oír aquello – yo volví a trabajar, vosotros comenzasteis a desmantelar Azkaban… en fin, nadie tenía tiempo para estas cosas – la mayoría asintió en silencio.

- Oiga señora Flame, se ha olvidado de mí – el hombre que conducía les miraba por el espejo retrovisor

- No me he olvidado Weasley, es que no quiero que mi hijo salte ahí delante y provoque un accidente.

- ¿Weasley? – repitió Robert sorprendido fijándose a conciencia en el conductor. Cuando las luces de otros vehículos le iluminaron el rostro Robert pudo ver que se trataba de Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter – ¡por la Saeta Dragón, es usted Ronald Bilius Weasley! – las carcajadas volvieron a llenar el taxi, aquella vez mas fuerte

- ¡Oye, oye! – le detuvo Ron simulando estar ofendido – ¿acaso te he llamado Robert el Canijo o algo así cuando has entrado en mi coche? – el señor Weasley seguía sobreactuando fingiendo estar molesto - ni mi madre me llama así… ¡malditos libros de historia! siempre tienen que poner todo lo malo de uno.

El resto del viaje fue bastante ameno, se evitaba adrede comentar nada de lo ocurrido con su padre, ya habría tiempo después. Por otro lado, si que se hacía referencia a lo tozudo y resistente que era Oeilvert. Robert tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar algunas anécdotas de su padre que jamás había oído, pues su Oeilvert, cuando llegaba a casa, tan solo contaba las cosas buenas del trabajo, nunca las malas, para no preocuparles.

Para cuando llegaron a San Mungo, Robert sabía que su padre se había enfrentado a un dragón que volaba sobre Escocia, le lanzaba embrujos montado en su escoba y que de esa ocasión especial obtuvo su peculiar peinado. La cicatriz de su cara y su pierna mutilada eran fruto del encuentro con un acechador de las aguas, una criatura mitad cocodrilo mitad sapo. Una pesadilla subacuática que hizo que la piel de Robert se pusiera de gallina. A mitad de trayecto el señor Weasley le había ofrecido sentarse junto a él como copiloto. Las historias que contaba sobre la gente que usaba las bromas de su tienda eran desternillantes.

- … y entonces el niño se metió tres caramelos en la boca – contaba entre lágrimas y carcajadas mientras les acompañaba hasta la puerta del hospital – tuvimos que hechizar trece sacos porque no dejaba de echar de todo por el gaznate y para colmo también tuvimos que embrujar a su madre porque no dejaba de golpear a mi hermano con el bolso.

San Mungo, visto desde la calle, era un enorme edificio de oficinas muggles en el que se veía reflejado el nombre de una compañía de telecomunicaciones famosa, parecía que lo habían embrujado para que ningún muggle se acercara a menos de diez metros de él, pues la acera cambiaba abruptamente al llegar a escasos pasos de la puerta y un cosquilleo electrizante recorría la piel del que lo cruzaba asegurándose de que no fuera un muggle, tuvieron que utilizar un contra embrujo para que Anne pudiera pasar. La fachada pasaba de mostrar cristaleras gigantes y mesas de oficina a ventanas antiguas tras las que se veía al sanador de turno o al enfermo que aprovechaba y sacaba la cabeza para darle unas caladitas a su pipa.

Era la primera vez que Robert iba a San Mungo. Se quedó impresionado al ver el incesante movimiento que había en el hall del hospital. Sanadores corrían por todas partes asesorando a los recién llegados indicándoles a que planta tenían que acudir, sujetando miembros amputados o controlando con la varita las emanaciones que salían de pústulas, del tamaño de quaffles, de algún paciente. Había gente de todo tipo, accidentados domésticos, un señor con una planta carnívora gigante agarrada a su brazo, un niño con los ojos junto al ombligo que se esforzaba por mantener su camiseta subida para poder ver, una señora con los pies tan grandes como bañeras e incluso un señor bigotudo con cuerpo de gorila, que llevaba puestas las gafas de leer y en la mano sujetaba el libro "como curar transformaciones fallidas" de Richard Fillion.

Sobre todos ellos volaban canarios con notitas atadas a las patas que llegaban o salían de la recepción. Allí una señora con cara de pocos amigos les miraba desde que entraron. Antes siquiera de que pudieran preguntarle, hizo un gesto cansino ladeando la cabeza hacía el ascensor y dijo

- Familia y amigos de Oeilvert Flame ¿verdad? – hablaba de forma monótona sin siquiera mirarles a los ojos – tomen el ascensor y vayan a la última planta, al ala de cuidados especiales.

- Muchas gracias señora Biggs – le respondió Ted inclinándose sobre el mostrador y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella ni se inmutó.

- ¿Por qué la has besado? – le pregunto Robert a Ted con cara de desagrado cuando entraban en el ascensor.

- Venimos tantas veces a este hospital, que Nancy es como de la familia – dijo Ted encogiéndose de hombros – es un poco fría, pero estoy seguro que un poco de cariño nunca viene mal ¿no crees?

- No se… a decir verdad me parece que le daba igual que le dieses el beso

- Bah, eso es que se hace de rogar, tú ya me entiendes – Ted sonreía, pero la verdad es que Robert no le entendía en absoluto. Por toda respuesta Ted se limitó a giñarle un ojo y subió la mirada para ver cómo se cerraban las puertas y la aguja que marcaba los pisos comenzaba a moverse.

El ascensor era bastante grande. Al menos veinte personas iban con ellos mientras pasaban por todas las plantas. Solo los aurores, el señor Weasley, su madre y él subieron hasta la última. El sonido de la campanita hizo que Robert olvidase todo. De nuevo el mundo se tornó sombrío y regresaron los lúgubres pensamientos sobre el terrible estado en el que se encontraría su padre. Volvió aquel zumbido a su cabeza y parecía que alguien había llenado de piedras su estómago.

El pasillo era ancho, bañado por una luz azulada muy débil, transmitía cierta tranquilidad y a la vez daba la sensación de ser un lugar frio. Una puerta a la izquierda, nada mas dejar atrás el ascensor, indicaba la entrada al ala psiquiátrica. En otro, a la derecha, se leía ala de desmembramientos y finalmente, de frente, el pasillo llevaba al ala de cuidados especiales.

Pasaron junto a bastantes habitaciones de las que salían gritos horribles y lamentos. En una de las puertas colgaba un cartel que decía "no entrar, solo personal autorizado", la habían precintado con una secreción mucosa y, aun así, no evitaba que saliera una peste a pescado podrido que nublaba el juicio y hacia retorcerse las vísceras. Después de recorrer casi toda el ala llegaron a la habitación veintitrés. No se escuchaban gritos, no salía fuego de la puerta ni había un mago guardián con la varita en alto vigilando que nada escapase de esa habitación. Todo lo contrario, se encontraba en calma y de la sala escapaba un ligero aroma a delicioso chocolate.

Gregor llamó a la puerta. Se escuchó como alguien se levantaba arrastrando una silla y se acercaba a abrirles. Sonó un "clic" y la puerta se abrió como si fuera una boca bostezando. El calor que salía de aquella habitación era asfixiante y el ligero aroma a chocolate se transformó en una corriente empalagosa que se pegaba al paladar.

La figura que se había acercado a abrirles era un hombre adulto, cuyo rostro Robert no veía, pues las dos chimeneas que generaban aquel calor infernal hacían que estuviera al contraluz.

- Pasad, hace un rato que se ha despertado y comenzaba a impacientarse… - dijo el extraño de buen humor

- ¿Son ellos? – la voz de su padre estaba algo ronca, pero no parecía la voz de alguien que se encontrará débil.

- Si Oeilvert, tu familia ha llegado – dijo el desconocido – Bueno, nosotros nos quedaremos un rato fuera para que podáis hablar tranquilamente con él – dijo en dirección a su madre – desde que ha recuperado la consciencia es lo único que quiere.

- Muchas gracias Harry – le sonrió Anne

Sin saber muy bien que había ocurrido, la puerta se volvió a cerrar, se encontraba ante la cama donde descansaba su padre y su madre ya se acercaba a darle un beso. La mente de Robert daba bandazos de un lado a otro. Ansioso por ver a su padre se debatía contra aquello que su madre acababa de decir. El extraño que les había dejado pasar era Harry Potter.

- Luego te lo presento enano – dijo su padre sacándole de su ensimismamiento como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos – ahora ven aquí y abraza a tu viejo.

Dejando aquella pelea contra sí mismo a un lado, se abalanzó contra su delicado padre rodeándole con los brazos para abrazarle. Le notó mas flojo de lo habitual, pero estaba de una pieza y vivo, muy lejos de las terribles imágenes que había imaginado. Intentó hablar pero se le quedó la mente en blanco y solo pudo sonreír. Por primera vez desde que había despertado, el mundo parecía moverse a una velocidad normal.

Durante los veinte minutos que les dejaron a solas, no hablaron de lo que había ocurrido. Su madre acariciaba con cariño el pelo de ambos y les miraba como solo una madre es capaz. Su padre escuchaba como le contaba el extraño sueño que acababa de tener justo antes de ir al hospital y daba enormes bocados a las mas de veinte tabletas de chocolate que había en su mesilla. Robert por su parte, le contaba con todo detalle lo del profesor esquelético con aspecto de ave sin plumas y alguna de las cosas que el señor Weasley le había contado.

Tres toques en la puerta rompieron la escena familiar

- ¿Se puede? – pregunto la voz de Harry Potter al otro lado de la puerta

- Por supuesto Harry – respondió su padre

Volvió a sonar el "clic" y la puerta bostezó otra vez, por ella entraron todos los que les habían acompañado en el taxi. Ted, que fue el primero, entró directamente a estrechar la mano del enfermo, después uno a uno le fueron saludando. Harry, creó varias sillas en torno a la cama y un par de percheros.

- Gregor apaga las chimeneas un rato por favor – le pidió su padre – no creo que por un rato sin fuego me pase nada y hace demasiado calor como para que sea bueno para vosotros.

- No hay problema – el mago agitó encantado su varita extinguiendo en el acto sendos fuegos.

- Robert, este es Harry Potter, mi jefe – dijo de pronto su padre en tono solemne. Harry, que aún no se había sentado, se acercó sonriente y le estrecho la mano. Robert por su parte, tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar, le devolvió el apretón – iba a presentártelo en la estación de King Cross… cuando te fueras a Hogwarts. Era una sorpresa, pero creo que no voy a poder ir a despedirme este año – intentó decir aquello sin que se notase que le entristecía. Anne sabía de sobra que aquello le dolía más que lo que le había hecho aquella criatura.

- ¿A que es mucho mas esmirriado de lo que pensabas eh? – le preguntó divertido el señor Weasley al chico dándole con el codo en el brazo. Un par de balbuceos ininteligibles fue todo lo que Robert pudo conseguir hacer salir de su boca – estos críos de hoy… que fácil es impresionarles.

Todos excepto Robert rieron. Él no le encontraba esmirriado en absoluto. Harry Potter era un hombre alto y fibroso, de movimientos rápidos. Tenía el pelo negro alborotado y una cicatriz en forma de rayo que partía en dos su frente. Quizás no era el gigante que siempre había imaginado, pero intuía algo en él, una especie de fuerza invisible que le daba una presencia impactante.

- No le hagas caso Robert – dijo Harry – Ron solo quiere tomarte el pelo. Lo que pasa es que no me perdona que no le haya puesto su nombre a ninguno de mis hijos…

- ¿Y quién demonios iba a querer llamarse Bilius? – respondió mordazmente Robert; tomar el pelo a la gente siempre había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes, y por la cara que pusieron todos y la risa que soltó su padre supo que aquella le había salido redonda. Ron apretó los labios y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados en un simulado gesto de amenaza.

- Pero mira tú por donde que el enano este me va a caer bien – dijo el señor Weasley riéndose al final.

El ambiente estaba animado en la sala, un par de veces entro una enfermera para pedirles un poco de silencio, pero siempre volvían las risas, asique al final les dejaron en paz. Su padre parecía estar bastante bien, charlaba y se divertía como los demás y cada cinco minutos pegaba un buen bocado al chocolate. El señor Weasley, Ted y Robert también metieron mano a las tabletas. Hubo un parón cuando Harry se levantó y pidió a Oeilvert que contará lo sucedido. "Tu familia tiene derecho a saberlo y tienen que saber que me equivoqué y que siento francamente haberos expuesto a ese peligro".

Su padre contó punto por punto lo sucedido. Ted añadía algunas cosas a la historia vividas desde su punto de vista. Finalmente, tras contar que antes de desmayarse había visto a un extraño con la mano izquierda plateada y que lo siguiente que recordaba era despertarse en aquella habitación, Harry volvió a levantarse para pedirles disculpas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el Elfo? ¿está bien? – preguntó Anne

- Kreacher está en Hogwarts, se negaba a venir a San Mungo – le contestó Harry – le están cuidando los demás Elfos, ellos saben lo que hacen.

- ¿Después de esa historia vas y lo primero que preguntas es como está el elfo? – Dijo el señor Weasley extrañado – Hermione y tú os caeríais bien…

- Por lo visto si no fuera por él mi marido no estaría aquí.

- Muy cierto cariño – dijo Oeilvert – si no fuera por esa momia bajita y por vosotros esa cosa me habría hecho papilla – se giró hacía la mesilla y saco algo del cajón – la llevaba todo el rato cogida en la mano, vosotros fuisteis mi fuerza – dijo mostrando una foto de los tres. Anne se emocionó ante aquello y Robert, que se sentía feliz por ser la fuerza de su padre, saco la foto que había cogido en su casa y la puso en la mesilla a la vista de todos.

- Así tendrás el doble de fuerza para recuperarte – su madre rompió a llorar a la vez que abrazaba a su hijo. Su padre le sonrió en agradecimiento a aquel detalle.

La charla sobre la criatura y lo que había pasado con ella siguió después del momento sentimental. Robert estaba en un rincón sin hablar, feliz de ver como su padre y su madre charlaban animadamente con sus amigos, otros magos, uno de ellos Harry Potter. Le vinieron a la cabeza futuros encuentros en su jardín, como habían mencionado antes en el taxi. Barbacoas en las que el señor Weasley le contaba mas cosas acerca de su tienda de artículos de broma y de cómo los compañeros de su padre le contaban otras anécdotas del "temerario" Oeilvert.

- Entonces ¿aquella cosa murió? - preguntó Jonah

- Estoy casi seguro, lo vi hacerse pedazos y desangrarse.

- Pero un dementor no puede morir, bueno al menos hasta ahora no sabíamos que podían – dijo O´Brian

- Aquello no era un dementor – dijeron Ted y Oeilvert a la vez – era mucho peor, mas grande y mas fuerte – esto último lo dijo Ted con ojos sombríos, sus manos temblaban y se arrugo un poco en la silla al recordarlo – recuerdo la sensación de enfrentarme a un dementor en el adiestramiento que Harry nos hizo pasar… y no era ni de lejos tan horrible.

- Y aquel hombre que viste ¿podría estar controlándolo? – volvió a preguntar Jonah

- No tengo ni la menor idea – dijo Oeilvert encogiéndose de hombros – yo le vi quieto, como si solo observase. Me cuesta creer que alguien pueda controlar algo así.

A Robert no se le escapó que el señor Weasley y Harry se miraron un instante. Estaba claro que ambos sabían algo más y que, al menos en ese lugar, no iban a compartirlo con el resto.

Los primeros rayos de luz hicieron su aparición en la habitación. Su padre volvió a pedir que encendieran las chimeneas pues volvía a sentirse congelado, Ted se acercó al calor también, aunque no había dado muestras de estar afectado, dejaba ver que agradecía la calidez que emanaba de aquellos fuegos.

- Los dementores, o esa criatura que tu padre ha visto esta noche afectan de manera distinta a cada uno – Harry Potter se había puesto al lado de Robert sin que este se hubiera dado cuenta, su madre estaba dormida al lado de su padre y el resto charlaba sobre el papeleo que tendrían que hacer aquella mañana – tu padre, que combatió sin tregua hasta destruir a esa cosa, agotó toda su energía y ahora hay que dejarle un tiempo hasta que se recupere por completo– Con todo lo que habían hablado esa noche, Robert no se había dado cuenta de que no habían mencionado nada de eso hasta aquel momento, Harry Potter parecía haberse adelantado a su pregunta, justo cuando comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza – el chocolate es un remedio muy efectivo contra este tipo de males. Su padre me lo enseñó durante mi tercer año en Hogwarts. Era un profesor fantástico – dijo señalando a Ted. Era evidente que sentía cariño por el joven Auror.

- Señor Potter, ¿cree que habrá mas cosas de esas cerca de Hogwarts? – le preguntó por lo bajo Robert, quien no quería que los demás lo escuchasen por si caían en el error de creer que estaba asustado.

- Cuando Kreacher y tu padre acabaron con esa cosa no tardamos ni un minuto en llegar y llevarles a un lugar seguro. Para cuando estábamos saliendo del bosque prohibido, muchos de nosotros notamos que el bosque volvía a la normalidad de meses atrás – Harry contaba todo aquello con la mirada perdida en el amanecer, parecía estar pensando varias cosas a la vez – algo me dice que esta criatura era la que estaba causando estragos en el bosque y la que atacó Hogsmeade… - hizo una pausa – aun así habrá aurores por una temporada en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Harry Potter se levantó de su silla, alzó su varita y su túnica de jefe de aurores voló a su encuentro.

- Señores es hora de irse y dejar que descansen – se adelantó el señor Weasley al ver como su amigo se ponía la túnica – un servidor tiene hoy un gran día por delante… lo menos el sesenta y cinco por ciento de los adolescentes hormonados van a venir a mi tienda a por filtros de amor y, mas o menos, el cien por cien de los que tengan TIMOS o EXTASIS este año cogerán varios surtidos saltaclases

- Esperemos que Romilda Bane no pase de nuevo por allí ¿eh Ron? – dijo Harry

- ¿Hoy nadie juega limpio o qué? – respondió el señor Weasley que había palidecido súbitamente

Uno por uno fueron despidiéndose de la familia Flame.

- Este año nuestros hijos van a ir a primero también – el señor Weasley, Ted y Harry Potter eran los últimos en salir – les diremos que te busquen en el tren, se llaman Hugo y Lily – le dijo Harry Potter estrechándole la mano.

- Muchas gracias – contestó Robert emocionado, la perspectiva de que los hijos del señor Weasley y Harry Potter fueran sus amigos en Hogwarts excedía con creces sus mejores deseos para el principio de curso.

- Harry, yo me quedo con ellos – dijo Ted – me cojo el día libre y así acompaño a Robert a por sus cosas al callejón Diagón.

Harry asintió dejando ver que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Ted, le abrazó y después agitó nuevamente su varita e hizo desaparecer los percheros y todas las sillas que había creado, menos dos. La túnica de Ted levitó hasta el respaldo de una de las sillas que quedaban. El señor Weasley y Harry Potter se despidieron con el brazo de Oeilvert sin decir nada para no despertar a Anne y salieron por la puerta que se cerró tras su paso.

Iluminada por el sol, la habitación se encontraba bajo la mas absoluta tranquilidad. Ted y Robert se sentaron en las sillas que aún quedaban. Anne estaba completamente abrazada a su marido durmiendo como una marmota. Oeilvert, visiblemente complacido por la compañía y por el calor de las chimeneas no decía palabra, estaba tranquilo y tan solo miraba a sus acompañantes con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Aunque no lo dijera sabían que estaba cansado.

Robert se sentía incapaz de dormir. Ahora que estaba mucho mas tranquilo al saber que su padre iba a ponerse bien, volvía a estar ansioso por ir por fin al callejón Diagón a por sus cosas de la escuela. Desde que llegó la carta que le informaba que había sido aceptado en Hogwarts la idea de visitar las tiendas de aquel lugar y asistir al colegio para aprender a controlar su magia le había quitado el sueño mas de una noche. En poco menos de dos horas, iría a comprar todo lo que le pedían y una escoba nueva acompañado por Ted Lupín, compañero de su padre y ahijado de Harry Potter.

Su padre hacía rato que se había unido a su madre en el sueño, Ted miraba tranquilamente por la ventana y él no se sentía capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el paso de los segundos. Recordó las palabras de su madre, pero no vio oportuno despertar a su padre para discutir que escoba debía comprarse. Se levantó para mirar por la otra ventana pero nada de lo que había allí fuera le entretenía. Decidió salir de la habitación pues el calor empezaba a ser sofocante, Ted no puso objeción y le abrió la puerta.

Fuera en el pasillo tampoco encontró nada que le entretuviera, miraba cada pocos segundos un reloj que había colgado en la pared, pero el tiempo parecía haberse confabulado en su contra y pasaba, a su parecer, tres veces mas despacio de lo normal. Se puso a pensar que tipo de escoba iba a comprarse, el resto lo tenía anotado en la carta que el colegio le había enviado.

Por un lado estaba la ya mas que milenaria marca "barredora", no eran muy rápidas pero si muy estables. Luego estaba la serie Nimbus, rápidas y de buen viraje, pero muy flojas en estabilidad. La marca "Saeta" solo tenía dos modelos, la Saeta de fuego, bastante antigua pero muy buena y la Saeta Dragón, la versión mejorada de la Saeta de fuego. Era sin duda la escoba mas rápida, mas maniobrable y mas estable que existía… pero también era, de lejos, la mas cara y a no ser que el dinero que tenía para la escoba se multiplicase por cien, no podría ni comprar el adorno del mango.

Pensar en escobas ayudó a que el tiempo se acelerase un poco, así como que acabase cerca del ascensor en el cual, horas antes, habían subido. El paseo le había llevado hasta la puerta del ala Psiquiátrica, iba a girarse para volver a la habitación veintitrés cuando se abrió la puerta y algo llamó su atención.

Harry Potter y el señor Weasley salían de aquel ala acompañados por un señor algo rechoncho, de cara redonda y expresión mansa. Era moreno y tenía el pelo muy corto. Aparentaba ser de la misma edad y charlaba con ellos con la soltura propia de amigos.

- Muchas gracias chicos – escuchó que les decía – siempre es mas fácil cuando no hago esto solo… a mi abuela le gustaría venir, pero ya apenas puede caminar.

- Tranquilo, sabes que lo hacemos de buen grado – le dijo el señor Weasley con amabilidad – además con los años van mejorando.

El señor Weasley y el extraño se metieron en el ascensor. Harry Potter que iba unos pasos rezagado, se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Robert. Ambos se miraron por un momento. En la cara del jefe de aurores no había reproche o enfado, una sonrisa a medias y una mirada triste indicó a Robert que estaban allí ayudando a una persona que les importaba. Pese a su curiosidad, entendió perfectamente el mensaje y se aguantó las ganas de acercarse a presentarse y fisgonear.

El ascensor se cerró dejando en soledad al chico en medio del pasillo. Volvía a verse inmerso en pensamientos, aquella vez sobre quien era aquella persona y a quien habían ido a visitar. Pero de pronto, una sensación de inquietud invadió su mente. Pasaba algo pero no sabía que, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue correr hacía la habitación de su padre y asegurarse de que no les había pasado nada. Antes siquiera de que diera un paso, una tremenda sacudida hizo temblar el edificio entero. Todos los cristales estallaron a la vez y comenzó a cundir el pánico en todas las alas de aquel piso. Los gritos y los llantos se propagaban rápidamente por toda la planta, Robert escuchaba como tanto en su piso como en el resto, centenares de campanillas llamaban desesperadamente a los enfermeros.

Una enorme grieta surgió desde la puerta del ascensor y, como si de una delgada y negra serpiente se tratase, fue reptando hasta perderse bajo la puerta del ala de desmembramientos. Robert estaba quieto, le daba miedo dar siquiera un paso, pues el suelo parecía estar al borde del colapso. Se obligó a calmarse e intento caminar lentamente lo mas alejado de la grieta hacia la habitación veintitrés. De nuevo otro temblor sacudió el edificio entero, parecía que algo, en los pisos de abajo, había golpeado los muros con una fuerza endemoniada. Fue entonces cuando Robert supo a que venía aquella extraña y fatídica sensación. Como si lo viese a cámara lenta, la parte de San Mungo donde estaba el ala de desmembramientos y varios pisos mas abajo se separaron del resto de la estructura. Decenas de gritos de terror acompañaban la inevitable caída de aquella mole llena de enfermos y sanadores. No supo porque lo hizo, pero pegó un brazo a la pared y con el otro intentó agarrar una de las columnas que se desprendía junto con la mitad del Hospital.

Una cadena roja salió de su mano y fue a impactar justo en la columna que miraba. El extremo que tocaba su brazo se enrosco en él hasta llegar al hombro, el otro, dio varias vueltas al mármol donde había impactado. La mole tiró de la cadena con tanta fuerza que Robert creyó que le había arrancado el brazo, pero curiosamente, la mano pegada a la pared no cedió ni un milímetro y, para su sorpresa, las toneladas que caían por la gravedad al otro extremo de la cadena se detuvieron en seco.


	3. Cap 2 6 Galeones, 13 Sickles y 23 Knuts

CAPÍTULO 2

_6 Galeones, 13 Sickles y 23 Knuts_

El poco polvo que se había levantado al abrirse la grieta se disipó enseguida. Su cadena estaba tensa y bien aferrada a la columna. Por un momento no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho, pero, sujetaba medio edificio con una cadena roja que, de algún modo, había creado. Su padre no le iba a creer cuando se lo contase, sin duda alguna era lo mas increíble que jamás había hecho. En el interior de su pecho comenzó a inflarse una burbuja de satisfacción y orgullo por lo que acababa de hacer.

Cuando dejó de fijarse en su propio hechizo, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que de alguna manera había intentado evitar la catástrofe. En su mismo piso, Ted, a varios metros de él, mantenía su varita en alto y tiraba con ella de un gran cordaje que impedía, también, que la parte desprendida se estrellase contra el suelo. En todos los pisos por debajo del suyo vio que al menos cuatro o cinco personas habían hecho lo mismo, y, especialmente, en el segundo piso, reconoció a otras tres personas que conjuraban distintos hechizos que mantenían en el aire la mitad de San Mungo. El señor Weasley y el desconocido con el que habían bajado en ascensor proyectaban desde sus varitas finos hilos blancos como la tela de una araña, uniendo varios puntos de la parte que se mantenía firme con la parte que se precipitaba. Harry Potter había conjurado algo cerca del suelo de la calle, parecían columnas de agua que brotaban de la nada y empujaban con fuerza hacia arriba al edificio. La burbuja que se había creado en su interior explotó.

- ¡Impresionante Robert! – le gritó Ted, que aún tenía cara de susto – ¡verdaderamente impresionante!

- No se… no sé cómo lo he hecho Ted – le respondió con cara de asombro – ha sido sin querer, yo….

- No te preocupes, ahora solo concéntrate en mantenerlo

Asombrado de sí mismo como había estado, no se había parado a pensar en cómo mantener aquello hasta ese momento. Al centrarse en la magia que emanaba de su mano derecha, noto como la cadena empezaba a vibrar, y su mano izquierda comenzó a resbalar por la pared.

- ¡¿Por qué has tenido que decir eso?! – gritó de pronto Robert – ahora no sé que hacer… ¡se está debilitando!

- ¡No Robert! Recuerda que has pensado cuando veías caer el edificio, intenta recordar la sensación – le respondió el joven auror mientras se esforzaba en tirar con su propia varita

Ignorando como se agitaba su hechizo, decidió recuperar aquella sensación de terror, volvió a ver como el edificio se partía en dos y a escuchar los gritos de los que serían aplastados.

Una corriente electrizante volvió a tensar su cadena, parecía incluso mas fuerte que antes. Su mano izquierda dejó de resbalarse y se quedó pegada a la pared como si hubiera utilizado el pegamento mas potente que existiera.

- ¡Ya lo tengo Ted! – en aquella ocasión fue un grito de júbilo, Robert sonreía encantado a la vez que imitaba al auror y se esforzaba por tirar de su hechizo.

- ¡Genial chaval! Aguanta un poco mas, ya casi lo tenemos.

Miró de nuevo a los pisos inferiores. Cada vez mas magos se unían a la tarea de asegurar el edificio. Encontró, de nuevo, a Harry Potter que se encontraba a tres pisos de él, en la segunda planta. Seguramente el temblor les habría obligado a bajar del ascensor allí. El jefe de aurores estaba concentrado girando su varita haciendo que las columnas de agua estabilizaran la parte del edificio caída. Robert notó que su admiración por él aumentaba, era notablemente mas poderoso que el resto y manejaba la varita con una precisión que jamás había visto en otro mago, ni siquiera, y aquello le dolió un poco, en su padre.

Harry, como si notase que Robert le estaba observando, miró hacia él. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa que supuso ver como el chico también colaboraba a su manera. Con un gesto serio asintió a modo de aprobación.

Un movimiento extraño llamó la atención de Robert. Dada la perspectiva desde la que miraba, un poco por debajo de Harry, Robert podía ver una parte del sótano del Hospital. La parte del suelo que lo dejaba al descubierto habría sido arrancada cuando se produjo la fractura.

Lo vio moverse muy rápido, una mancha oscura, del tamaño de un hombre, se deslizó por aquella sala. Por un momento, se quedó quieta. Llevaba una gran capa oscura que le tapaba por completo, aquella cosa sí que le veía a él. Estática, sin moverse ni un milímetro, permaneció quieta observándole un par de segundos, Robert no sabía si le miraba a él o miraba a Harry, pues ambos se encontraban en la misma dirección. El jefe de aurores, que debió de ver la cara de extrañeza que había puesto Robert, se giró para ver que llamaba la atención del chico. Pero antes de que hubiera vuelto su cabeza, la cosa salto ágilmente y fue a colarse por un agujero que había en la pared.

La mirada de ambos se volvió a encontrar, aquella vez Harry interrogaba a Robert en la distancia, el chico, que no sabía muy bien que había visto, esquivo su mirada y volvió a centrarse en resolver el problema de San Mungo.

Con la unión de decenas de varitas mas, el edificio, poco a poco, fue uniéndose de nuevo. Unos tiraban de la parte caída con hechizos varios y otros se ocupaban de reparar la fractura. Harry, que por el momento, no había vuelto a mirar hacía Robert, dirigía y organizaba a todos para que revisasen cada palmo del edificio con el fin de unir cualquier grieta por pequeña que fuera.

Una vez unieron las dos mitades, Robert dejó que su hechizo desapareciese y sin saber muy bien cómo, despegó su mano de la pared. Se sentó en el pasillo que volvía a estar perfectamente, y se dejó invadir por el placer de sentir que había hecho un buen trabajo.

- ¡Tú, Renacuajo! – su madre iba hacia él desde la habitación veintitrés dando grandes zancadas y con cara de pocos amigos -¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tenías? Me despierto con un estruendo así y veo que ese sale corriendo de la habitación –dijo señalando a Ted – y ni rastro de mi hijo – no parecía furiosa, mas bien estaba recuperándose del susto – ¿es que quieres que me dé un patatús?

- Pero mamá has visto lo que he… - su madre le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Ha sido increíble Anne! – interrumpió Ted – Robert ha creado una cadena gigantesca y nos ha ayudado a unir el edificio y … - Ted se dio cuenta, por la cara de fiera que le puso Anne, que le importaba mas bien poco en ese momento que su hijo hubiera hecho magia - ha sido mi culpa Anne – corrigió rápidamente – le deje que diera un paseo por el pasillo… hacía mucho calor.

Ted siguió disculpándose con Anne un buen rato, Robert, con disimulo se separó de su madre y se fue directo a la habitación de su padre para contarle lo ocurrido.

Cuando Anne entró en la habitación padre e hijo se reían como chiquillos.

- Tu hijo es un pedazo de mago Anne – gritó Oeilvert radiante de alegría.

- Tu hijo quiere que a su madre le dé algo Oeilvert – le respondió Anne suspirando – está claro que ha salido a ti, un día de estos acabáis conmigo… Anda que como ahora le dé al ministerio por castigarle por hacer magia a su edad…

- Nah… no tiene ni varita, y hacer magia para ayudar a otros en peligros no conlleva sanción!

La puerta no se había cerrado aún, cuando Ted apareció seguido de Harry Potter.

- Oeilvert, Anne, necesito que Robert venga conmigo un momento – dijo Harry – será un momento, necesito que venga conmigo porque creo que ha visto algo y necesito que me lo cuente con detalle. Os prometo que en veinte minutos estará aquí y podrá marcharse a comprar sus cosas.

- Si claro Harry… - respondió Oeilvert – además, a ver quién le dice que no ahora después de lo que has dicho…

- Eso… mama ahora vengo – Robert se dio prisa en salir de la habitación para no dar tiempo a su madre a que buscara una excusa para no dejarle marchar.

Harry salió poco después de él. Le señaló con el brazo el ascensor y juntos entraron. Ted no fue con ellos, Robert imaginó que se quedaría en el cuarto con sus padres por si acaso el edificio volvía a dar algún susto.

Quizás fuera por la diferencia de edad, o quizás por lo que acababa de pasar, pero, para decepción de Robert, Harry Potter no era muy hablador. Desde que habían dejado la habitación veintitrés no había vuelto a abrir la boca, todo lo indicaba por gestos y parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos. El ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso, allí se subieron el señor Weasley y el extraño con el que visitaron el ala psiquiátrica. El señor Weasley le guiño un ojo y el extraño le saludo con un escueto "hola ¿Qué tal?"

Robert que seguía dudando si preguntar algo a aquel hombre, recordaba el gesto de Harry cuando le vio por primera vez saliendo del ala psiquiátrica. Si alguien tenía que presentárselo que lo decidieran ellos, él no quería jugársela y decepcionar a Harry Potter.

- Este es Neville Longbottom, Robert – dijo el señor Weasley rompiendo de un mazazo aquel misterio– va a ser tu profesor de Herbología… asique que no se te escape delante de él lo que me has dicho a mi antes sobre que odiabas las plantas y ojala que…

- ¡Oiga que yo no he dicho nada de eso! – saltó Robert indignado – señor Long… profesor Longbottom yo no he dicho nada de que odie las plantas ni nada parecido - El señor Weasley y el profesor Longbottom comenzaron a reírse, hasta Harry dejo escapar una risita.

- Encantado Robert – dijo el profesor Longbottom cuando consiguió parar de reír – no hagas caso a Ron, me ha dicho que antes ha salido escaldado del cuarto de tu padre y ahora solo quiere vengarse.

- Igualmente profesor – Robert estaba aún algo avergonzado, tenía los mofletes rojos y miraba de vez en cuando al señor Weasley con el entrecejo fruncido.

Aun cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el sótano, Robert seguía un poco airado por lo ocurrido. Los tres adultos sacaron sus varitas e iluminaron la planta baja con sus encantamientos de luz. La pared de aquella sala estaba completamente sellada por grandes placas de mármol. Aquí y allá sonaba el goteo incesante de agua, algunas tuberías debían de haberse roto momentos antes. La estancia estaba vacía salvo unos cuantos sacos alargados apilados en un rincón, uno de ellos estaba medio abierto y por la oquedad sobresalía parte del largo cabello de una persona, Robert supo en ese momento donde se encontraba, estaba en la morgue. Curiosamente no se asustó al averiguar que estaba rodeado de cadáveres, las historias de miedo sobre muertos vivientes nunca le habían asustado y ahora que estaba cerca de uno de verdad, su curiosidad era mucho mas fuerte que el poco miedo que sentía.

En la pared mas próxima al ascensor se encontraba el agujero por el que había visto escabullirse aquella figura, era tan pequeño que incluso el mismo no habría podido entrar tan fácilmente. El señor Weasley se separó de ellos para entrar en la sala contigua.

- Harry mira esto – la voz del señor Weasley llegaba desde otra sala – no creo que sea aconsejable que Robert entre.

- En ese caso, es mejor que te quedes aquí ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Harry tranquilamente poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Robert asintió algo desilusionado. Su mente funcionaba a toda pastilla imaginando que podría haber allí dentro. Pensó en objetos tenebrosos, criaturas siniestras o en una instalación secreta de San Mungo donde oscuros alquimistas hacían pociones terribles. Harry y el profesor Longbottom entraron en la otra sala y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Robert que había aceptado quedarse allí, pegó la oreja a la puerta para ver si lograba escuchar algo, después de todo, no había dicho nada de no poder escuchar.

- La mayoría son cuerpos de la morgue – escuchó que decía Harry – pero aquellos dos son vigilantes del hospital y aquellos tres debían de trabajar aquí

- ¿Quién diantres haría una cosa así Harry? – el profesor Longbottom parecía asqueado.

- No lo sé Neville – Harry hizo una pausa – traeré a mis hombres aquí, a ver que encuentran. Ron necesito que vayas a buscar a… - Harry debió de decir un nombre pero Robert no logró entenderlo.

- ¿A cuál de ellos?

- Ahora que lo dices… a los dos. Son los que mas información podrán conseguir sobre esto, mucho me temo que alguien ha estado sacando ingredientes poco comunes por aquí – Harry no parecía agradado con la idea – Y seguro que querrá venderlos.

- Muy bien, voy ahora mismo – Sonó un ruido de succión, Robert sabía que alguien se había desaparecido, su padre lo hacía en casa constantemente cuando le llegaba algún mensaje por alguna emergencia.

No supo quién, pero uno de los dos magos que había en aquella sala, susurró algo y segundos después un enorme Ciervo plateado atravesó la puerta donde estaba apoyado espiando y se elevó al galope, como un espectro, hacía los pisos superiores.

- No te preocupes Robert – dijo Harry a la vez que él y el profesor Longbottom regresaban a la sala donde estaba el chico – lo que hay ahí no necesitas verlo – y cerró la puerta que separaba ambas salas, – antes de que venga mi gente necesito que me cuentes que es lo que has visto cuando estabas ahí arriba.

Robert, que se moría de curiosidad por saber que había en la otra sala, le contó que había visto con la esperanza de que a cambio le dejasen echar un vistazo.

- ¿Cómo era esa cosa Robert?

- Creo que era una persona, debía de ser bajito y delgado – dijo Robert haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar – no le vi la cara, iba tapado, pero estoy seguro de que era una persona.

- ¿Y dices que se escabulló por aquí? – le pregunto Harry señalando el agujero de la pared. Robert asintió con la cabeza - ¿Te importaría cedernos tu recuerdo? Así podremos ver exactamente lo que viste y tenerlo archivado para que lo vean todos los aurores que participen en la investigación.

En aquel momento, el señor Weasley se apareció en la sala acompañado por dos magos. Los dos eran muy parecidos, debían de ser padre e hijo, dada la diferencia de edad evidente. Eran rubios, de rasgos afilados y caras maliciosas. El mas joven tenía una pequeña perilla que se rizaba en la punta. El mayor, intercalaba largas canas con su pelo rubio en una larga coleta y andaba apoyándose en un bastón de apariencia antigua.

- Gracias por venir – les dijo Harry – os necesito a ambos

- Y exactamente ¿para qué nos necesitas Potter? – pregunto el mayor con cierto desprecio – ¿quieres que nos deshagamos de los cuerpos? – sonreía apretando los dientes mugrientos al hablar

- Papa… así no ayudas a nadie – interrumpió el joven – cuanto antes nos lo explique antes te marcharás y te dejarán tranquilo.

Haciendo como que no le importaba que el hombre mayor mostrase abiertamente su desprecio hacia él, Harry les contó lo que había ocurrido mientras entraban en la sala cerrada. Robert pudo oír como Harry le decía a uno de ellos que necesitaba que fuera al callejón Knocturn a ver que podía averiguar. Otra vez el mismo sonido anunció que otra persona se había desaparecido. El señor Weasley y el profesor Longbottom se habían quedado con Robert en la primera sala, no parecían disfrutar mucho de la compañía de aquellos hombres.

- Ándate con ojo Robert – le susurró el señor Weasley – ese con la cara mustia va a ser tu profesor este año, no es trigo limpio… te lo digo yo.

- Ron por favor, no posiciones así al chico – tercio el profesor Longbottom – lleva años ayudando a Harry, ya no es ni de lejos como era en el colegio.

- Quizás… pero es verle y aún tengo ganas de sacudirle.

El mas joven de los dos hombres rubios y Harry Potter abandonaron la sala misteriosa y se unieron a ellos. Harry venía contándole lo que Robert recordaba haber visto.

- Muy bien señor Flame – le dijo a la vez que se agachaba y dejaba su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya, su voz era áspera y fría, hablaba despacio arrastrando las palabras – necesito que se centre en el recuerdo que le ha pedido el señor Potter antes.

Sin esperar a que Robert estuviera listo, apoyó su varita en la sien del chico y comenzó a separarla lentamente. Una extraña sustancia plateada se arremolinaba en la punta de la varita, aunque parecía ser líquida, flotaba en el aire con cierta elegancia, como si fuera humo.

Harry hizo aparecer un frasco en el que el mago rubio introdujo aquella cosa. Inmediatamente el jefe de aurores dio un golpecito en el recipiente con su varita y apareció la etiqueta, "_Recuerdo de Robert Flame, San Mungo, Lunes veintinueve de Agosto de dos mil dieciocho_".

- Muchas gracias – dijo aquel hombre educadamente.

- Gracias Robert – dijo Harry – Ron te va a acompañar de vuelta al cuarto de tu padre, puedes contarles todo no te preocupes – aquello le quitó un peso de encima, se sentía incapaz de ocultarles nada a sus padres, de hecho, se moría de ganas por compartirlo con Oeilvert.

Robert y el señor Weasley dejaron a los otros tres magos inmersos en una conversación tratando de encontrar sentido a todo aquello. Subieron a la última planta y fueron directos a la habitación número veintitrés.

- Toma para que luego te cojas un buen surtido, que anoche escuché alguna cosilla sobre que hoy ibas al callejón Diagón – sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica un trozo de papiro de varios colores – si lo usas para hacerle alguna cosa a tu profesor "el cara mustia", el año que viene te doy veinte de estos – era un descuento de dos por uno para su tienda de bromas.

El señor Weasley se despidió educadamente después de entregar al chico y se marchó de nuevo al sótano. Sin esperar a que nadie preguntase, Robert comenzó a cantar por los codos. Contó todo lo sucedido, su madre cada vez se ponía mas blanca, Ted, sentado en una de las sillas, se mordía el labio y miraba hacia la ventana y Oeilvert, cada vez tenía una sonrisa mayor.

- Vaya, parece que voy a tener que recuperarme pronto… - dijo ilusionado – ¡me pongo malo un día y pasan estas cosas!

- Tú de aquí no te mueves hasta que el sanador te dé permiso – rugió Anne

- Pero cariño, está claro que no saben hacer nada sin mí – respondió en tono chulito.

Al final Anne dijo que no se hablara más del tema y tuvieron que parar. Oeilvert aprovechó los pocos minutos para hablar sobre escobas con su hijo. Creía que si Robert podía conseguir una Saeta de Fuego de segunda mano por menos de cuatro galeones sería una ganga.

Antes de que Ted y Robert se marchasen al callejón Diagón, Anne abrió su bolso y les dio a cada uno un par de sándwiches de Bacon con queso y manzana frita. Se aseguró de que su hijo llevaba la carta y el dinero, y de que Ted iba a ser serio y responsable. Ambos respondían si a todo de manera automática con la cabeza agachada, temerosos de encontrarse con la mirada inquisidora de Anne.

Al llegar a la planta baja Ted pidió permiso a la señora Biggs, la recepcionista, para utilizar la red de polvos flu. Ella, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que tenía el pelo lleno de polvo y un trocito de escombro en el hombro, le dio un saquito lleno de polvos verdes.

- Muchas gracias Nancy – Ted la volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla, la respuesta fue exactamente la misma que en la ocasión anterior – ¿has utilizado alguna vez la red flu Robert?

- Pues no la verdad, aunque se como funciona

- Bueno, por si acaso te comento – Ted se situó frente a una de las chimeneas del Hall de San Mungo con el saquito lleno de polvos en una mano – tienes que echar unos cuantos de estos – dijo echando el polvo verde al fuego, las llamas se tornaron de color esmeralda al instante – meterte dentro y decir con decisión a qué lugar quieres ir. Ahora nos dirigimos al Caldero Chorreante.

- Vale – Robert, que no tenía miedo, se metió de un salto entre las llamas deseando saber que se sentía, pues hasta ese momento había viajado en escoba o agarrado a su padre cuando se aparecía. Sentía la calidez de las llamas en sus pies, el fuego no parecía dañar su ropa ni quemar su carne – al Caldero Chorreante – dijo alto y claro sin dudarlo.

Como si tirasen de él hacía atrás, el Hall del Hospital de San Mungo se fue alejando hasta perderse de vista y de pronto se encontraba girando sin control en una espiral llena de imágenes donde podía ver salones de cientos de casas, negocios, cocinas y lugares que no conocía, desfilando ante sus ojos. Robert estaba acostumbrado a volar en escoba y habitualmente no se mareaba, pero aquello no dependía de su destreza y pronto comenzó a sentir un poco de nauseas. Como si fuera el final de un túnel, vio la escena de una vieja taberna que se acercaba más y más. Rodó a través de la chimenea y fue a chocar contra una de las sillas del lugar. Tras Robert llegó Ted, no apareció rodando al igual que el chico, por el contrario, caminaba tranquilamente y extendió un brazo para ayudar a Robert a levantarse. El dueño del local, un hombre mayor con cara de ave rapaz no se extrañó ni lo mas mínimo al ver aquello, levantó la varita para aspirar las cenizas y el polvo que flotaban en el ambiente y les preguntó, indiferentemente, si querían tomar algo.

- No gracias Theodor, estamos de paso – le contestó Ted a la vez que miraba de arriba abajo a Robert – ¿estás bien? ¿te sientes mareado? A veces la gente se marea cuando viaja las primeras veces por la red

- Estoy bien, estoy bien – repitió Robert cuando consiguió que todo dejase de dar vueltas – apenas me he mareado – mintió

El Caldero Chorreante era un tugurio de mala muerte, apenas dos o tres clientes bebían y charlaban, otros se inclinaban sobre su jarra de bebida hipando y murmurando en soledad. La suciedad en la pared decía mucho de la higiene del local, las mesas estaban cubiertas por una película pegajosa, resultado del derramamiento de varias bebidas y la ausencia de limpieza. Sin embargo, la gente parecía aceptar aquello y se dejaban los galeones sin importarles el estado de aquel sitio.

Ambos se dieron prisa por salir de aquel lugar, Robert ya había ido antes al callejón, aunque solo era para acompañar a su padre a comprar alguna cosa o ir a hacer un ingreso puntual en Gringots, el banco de los magos. Pero nunca había estado en el caldero. Siempre se aparecía con su padre en la pequeña oficina que tenían los aurores en el callejón.

Salieron al patio trasero de la taberna, era un lugar triste y vacío, rodeado por muros de ladrillo en el que no había nada mas que sillas rotas amontonadas en una esquina a la espera de que las convirtieran en leña. Ted sacó su varita y golpeó en seis puntos diferentes del muro. Los ladrillos que había tocado con su varita salieron del muro y comenzaron a tirar hacia los lados del resto. Lo que en un principio fue una pequeña brecha, pronto se convirtió en una puerta por la que podrían entrar varias personas a la vez.

- Vaya, eso sí que me ha gustado – comentó Robert en voz alta – Ted, ¿porque no nos hemos aparecido en la oficina?

- ¡Anda! ¿Y porque no me lo has dicho antes? Nos habríamos ahorrado pasar por aquí… no sabía que ya te habías aparecido antes – dijo torciendo el gesto.

- Si, un par de veces con Oeilvert – dijo sin darle importancia

- Bueno es igual, ya hemos llegado.

La luz del sol de la mañana bañaba por completo el callejón Diagón. A juicio de Robert, era un lugar increible. Mirase donde mirase había tiendas donde vendían cosas maravillosas. Dulces, herramientas e ingredientes para pociones, escobas voladoras, libros encantados, mascotas para jóvenes magos, túnicas, varitas etc. No existía nada que no pudieras encontrar allí, o eso creía. Además la calle se nutría bien de negocios gastronómicos, multitud de lugares ofrecían helados, comida exótica que provenía de todos los rincones del mundo, licores caseros y otras mil cosas que llevarse al gaznate. La gente se arremolinaba frente a los escaparates alargando sus cuellos para ver la oferta de turno y muchos niños correteaban de aquí para allá, algunos se divertían chinchando a las aves del Emporio de las Lechuzas.

- Bueno Robert, saca la carta – Ted también parecía ilusionado frente a la sesión de compras que estaban a punto de iniciar - ¿por dónde empezamos?

Robert sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una hoja doblada por la mitad. Era la carta que a principios de verano había llegado a su casa anunciando que el curso se iniciaría el uno de septiembre y que él comenzaría entonces el primer curso. Desdobló la hoja y releyó por completo su contenido en voz alta, para que Ted lo escuchase:

_COLEGIO HOWGARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

_Director: Charles Owen Durles_

_Estimado señor Flame_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Rogamos nos confirme antes del 31 de Julio su conformidad y aceptación de la plaza._

_Adjuntamos un listado en la cara siguiente del material necesario para el primer curso._

_Las clases comenzarán el 1 de septiembre. _

_Reciba un cordial saludo, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor_

Tal y como decía la primera parte de la carta, giró la hoja para encontrar el listado que habían ido a comprar.

_UNIFORME _

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán: _

_— __Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras). _

_— __Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario. _

_— __Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante). _

_— __Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados). _

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.) _

_LIBROS _

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros: _

_— __Hechizos para niños, Richard Fillion. _

_— __Una historia de la magia , Bathilda Bagshot. _

_— __La Naturaleza de la Magia, Charles Owen Durles. _

_— __Primeros pasos en transformaciones, Richard Fillion. _

_— __Herba & Fungus, Clarisse McBrigde. _

_— __Calderos y mas calderos, Nicolás Alchemer. _

_— __El pequeño libro de la escoba, Grupo Nimbus. _

_— __Libro encuadernado en piel de Dragón, en blanco, mínimo una página. _

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO REQUERIDO_

_1 varita. _

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2). _

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal. _

_1 telescopio. _

_1 balanza de latón. _

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo. _

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO SE LES PERMITIRÁ TENER UNA ESCOBA PROPIA SIEMPRE Y CUANDO TRAIGAN FIRMADA UNA AUTORIZACION PATERNA. _

Ted agarró la carta y la duplicó al instante, se repartieron el dinero que los padres de Robert le habían dado en una bolsita.

- Yo me encargo de la parte de los libros, los guantes, el caldero, el juego de redomas, la balanza y el telescopio, tú ve a por la ropa y la varita

- ¿Y que pasa con la escoba?

- Eso lo último. Cuando hayas acabado te espero en frente de la tienda de escobas.

Cuando Ted hubo dado dos pasos hacía la librería una marea de gente le hizo desaparecer. Robert buscó en los escaparates hasta dar con la tienda que buscaba. Túnicas para todas las ocasiones Madame Malkin lucía un escaparate lleno de maniquíes que andaban de un lado a otro mostrando a todo el mundo lo bonitos que eran los ropajes que allí confeccionaban. Tuvo que esforzarse para llegar hasta la puerta de la tienda, una bruja bastante alta que no vio al chico llego a atizarle con el bolso que llevaba en la cabeza, a juzgar por el sonido que salió del impacto, debía de llevar algún caldero metálico. Al entrar el panorama cambiaba radicalmente. Madame Malkin gozaba de un local tranquilo y ordenado, el aire estaba fresco y flotaba en él un perfume de lo más agradable. Grandes espejos cubrían la mayoría de la pared y decenas de cortinas separaban los probadores donde al menos seis o siete niños de su edad se probaban las túnicas.

- Buenos días cariño – le saludó la anciana señora Malkin – vienes a por tus túnicas para el colegio ¿uhm?

- Si señora, vengo a que me deje usted lo más guapo posible – la anciana dejó escapar una risita juvenil. Guio al muchacho hasta una banqueta frente a uno de los espejos y le invitó a que se subiera en ella.

- Tu pelo es muy claro – dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza – tendremos que poner algún adorno en el cuello de las túnicas para que vayan a juego, si… veo que vas a ser alto ¿eh? Bueno, las haremos de tal manera que cada año cuando vuelvas solo tengamos que estirarlas un poco ¿Qué te parece? – mientras hablaba no paraba de tomar medidas con su varita, en aquel momento medía la distancia de su codo a la muñeca – cuando te pongas la túnica ten cuidado no vayas a romper demasiados corazones… - Robert y la señora Malkin se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice – bueno, ya tengo lo que necesito – retiró su varita y de Robert saltó, como si fuera una segunda piel, un duplicado suyo hecho con líneas en las que aparecían marcadas las medidas - Necesito que me des un par de minutos jovencito, ve a hablar con mi hija al mostrador mientras yo te preparo las túnicas.

- Muchas gracias "Madame" – le dijo Robert poniendo cara de pillo

Al contrario que su madre, la hija de Madame Malkin era más bien reservada, anotó lo que Robert había ido a comprar y le cobró sin decir una palabra fuera de lo estrictamente comercial.

- Estela por favor, no le cobres el gorro a este caballero – dijo la anciana que apareció con todo bien guardado en una bolsa – el muy don juan me ha hecho reír y eso, a mi edad, es de agradecer.

- Claro madre – respondió Estela poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Robert salió de la tienda contento y con el importe del gorro de regalo. Se sentía muy gallito pues su encanto personal, que no le era desconocido, le había servido para comprarse después una buena ración de helados a costa de la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Con los helados y la bolsa, bajó por el callejón, dejando casi todas las tiendas atrás. Su próximo objetivo era Ollivanders, donde compraría la varita. Aquella tienda no tenía escaparate, solo una puerta de madera antiquísima y, sobre ella, un pequeño letrero con el nombre casi borrado por el tiempo y el moho.

Nada más cruzar la puerta, el olor a madera tratada le dio la bienvenida. El interior era una pequeña sala iluminada por velas de distintos colores con una especie de pedestal en el medio. Una decena de lentes de distintos tamaños y colores, flotaban a su alrededor. En el lado opuesto de la entrada se situaba otra puerta, era nueva y tenía un cuadro colgado que ocupaba casi toda su superficie. Un señor de cabellos grises y ojos enormes como los de una lechuza le miraba desde la fotografía. Era muy mayor y parecía estudiarle con aquella mirada de ave nocturna.

- Le estábamos esperando señor Flame – dijo de pronto – soy Garrick Ollivander – se presentó sin quitarle el ojo de encima - y junto a mi ayudante vamos a encontrar su varita mi querido joven.

- ¿Su…su ayudante? – pregunto Robert un poco desconcertado

- O si… mi querida Luna, ahora mismo viene – le contestó con voz melosa al tiempo que se acariciaba las manos – está en el taller, pero ahora mismo sube a echarte el primer vistazo

Robert no entendía nada de todo aquello. Por lo que su padre le había contado, la tienda de Ollivanders estaba llena de cajitas que contenían miles de varitas distintas y que el viejo vendedor iba poniendo en las manos de sus clientes hasta encontrar la buena. La puerta de donde colgaba el cuadro se abrió. Una mujer de mediana edad salió por ella. Tenía los ojos claros y el cabello grisáceo echo una maraña parecida a un panal de abejas. Iba engalanada en extraños ropajes, una combinación de culturas y pueblos que Robert jamás había visto. En su cuello y brazos colgaban adornos y talismanes de todo tipo, desde cuernecillos hasta formas amorfas hechas con papel. Chascó los dedos y las lentes flotantes rodearon al chico. Se puso a su espalda y le empujó levemente para hacerle subir al pedestal.

- Oh oooohhhhh – la mujer comenzó a dar saltitos en torno a Robert. Llevaba unas gafas con los cristales desiguales que hacían que uno de sus ojos pareciera tener el triple de tamaño que el otro – para este chico veo núcleo de dragón… si, si, si – canturreaba a la vez que le miraba a través de las distintas lentes – mmm, difícil muy difícil, corazón o nervios. O puede que… - se llevó la mano a la boca impresionada por lo que acababa de ver.

- Oiga ¿qué pasa?… – aquella señora le estaba poniendo de los nervios

- ¡Veo fuego muchacho! – La señora Luna exageraba cada una de las palabras que decía – peligroso, muy peligroso… me gusta… ¡POR FIN!

Se giró dándole la espalda y se puso a hablar con el cuadro del señor Ollivander. "Podría ser… estábamos esperando alguien así para volver a probar…" Escuchó que le decía. Al parecer no querían que se enterase de lo que cuchicheaban asique bajaron el tono a un susurro.

Igual que había entrado se marchó. Le dejó allí de pie y con cara de atontado, las lentes giratorias se detuvieron. Ollivander por el contrario seguía mirándole. Se sentía ridículo allí parado, sostenía la ropa con una de las manos y el cono del helado con la otra, no se había dado cuenta pero la bola de sabor a chocolate con menta se había caído al suelo.

- No se preocupe señor Flame – dijo Ollivander - Luna rara vez se equivoca… en un instante abrirá esta puerta y probará usted algunas varitas - ambos escucharon el sonido del cristal al romperse y un grito de frustración a continuación.

- ¿Qué habrá…? - no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Luna salió de ella llorando a mares. Sujetaba con sus manos un cajón grande repleto de cajitas como las que su padre le había descrito.

- Que desastre señor Ollivander – se lamentaba a gritos – ¡que desastre! … Quedaba muy poco, y cuando he intentado sacarlo se me ha caído el frasco y se ha roto. ¡Ahora no puedo hacerle la varita! – Robert no se creía lo que estaba pasando – ¿qué hacemos? – gritaba con voz suplicante.

- Calma, calma – decía la voz de Ollivanders desde detrás de la puerta – ¿puedes cerrar la puerta para que pueda veros?

- Si discúlpeme – obedeció hipando y lloriqueando por lo bajo.

- Bueno dale esas para que se lleve una mientras tanto, y luego haces un pedido para que te lo traigan mañana.

- Pero ¿y si no es? – ambos hablaban como si Robert no estuviera allí – ¿Y si no es la varita apropiada?

- Luna, ¿tú crees que lo es? – le preguntó Ollivander amablemente

- Si

- Pues entonces seguro que no te equivocas.

- Puede que no le elija… - en aquella ocasión Luna si le miraba, parecía evaluarle.

- Entonces se quedará con la que se lleve ahora.

Los llantos cesaron, la bruja se acercó a Robert y dejó la caja que llevaba en el suelo, usó su propia varita para hacer desaparecer el helado y la bola que había manchado el suelo. Agarró una de las muchas cajitas que traía dentro del cajón y sacó la varita de su interior.

- Nogal, cuarenta centímetros, muy larga y flexible – describía mientras se la alargaba para que la cogiese – núcleo de nervios de Dragón – Robert la cogió y se quedó quieto esperando a que pasase algo – adelante, agítala – lo hizo, pero no pasó nada. Luna se la quitó y la guardó en la cajita.

- Nogal, treinta y siete centímetros, larga y flexible – le dijo tendiéndole otra – núcleo de corazón de Dragón – tampoco pasó nada

- Ébano, treinta y nueve centímetros, muy larga y poco flexible- repitió el proceso dándole aquella vez una varita muy oscura- el núcleo esta hecho de polvo de hueso de Dragón – en aquella ocasión cuando agitó la varita salieron unas débiles chispas azules de la punta. Ollivanders se reía complacido en su cuadro.

- Parece que nos vamos acercando – dijo Luna para sí misma – Roble, treinta y un centímetros, corta y rígida. Otra con núcleo de corazón de Dragón – de nuevo, no pasó nada. Luna parecía aún más decidida a seguir adelante, probaron otras cuatro varitas mas, Ollivanders aplaudía visiblemente emocionado ante el desafío.

- Roble Rojo, treinta y cuatro centímetros, flexible – la varita que le daba en aquella ocasión le pareció la mas bonita que había visto. La madera era oscura con tintes rojizos - el núcleo está hecho con sangre cristalizada de Dragón – cuando agitó aquella varita, la sala se llenó de un aire cálido y agradable.

- Bravo – aclamaba jovialmente el señor Ollivander

- Parece que ya tenemos tu varita temporal – dijo Luna – la otra te la mandaré en cuanto la pueda fabricar… hoy no puedo porque nos quedaba poco material para el núcleo y se me ha roto antes cuando me he puesto nerviosa – su tono sonaba a disculpa

- ¿Y que hago con esta entonces si la otra funciona mejor? – preguntó Robert

- Quédatela de regalo, si la varita que te voy a fabricar te sirve, nos harás tan felices que regalarte esta varita se quedará corto – Robert estaba intrigado, se preguntaba qué tipo de varita le iban a hacer para que dijera aquello.

- Además de nada serviría que nos devolviese la varita – dijo el señor Ollivanders – pues ya le ha elegido a usted señor Flame.

- ¿Qué me ha elegido?

- La varita escoge al mago señor Flame, con el tiempo vamos averiguando por qué, pero no lo olvide, son ellas quienes deciden quien será su dueño.

La bruja sacó de su túnica un pequeño cacho de pergamino donde anotó:

_Ollivanders_

_Factura por la venta de una varita,_

_Adjuntaremos características en el envío_

_6 Galeones, 13 Sickles y 23 Knuts_

Al leer aquello se le cayó el mundo encima. Aquel dinero era demasiado, era mas o menos todo lo que tenía para la varita, la escoba y los artículos de broma de la tienda Weasley. Tuvo que tomar la decisión mas difícil, renunciaría a su escoba y a los artículos de broma, pues era evidente que lo mas importante era la varita, incluso si finalmente aquella no le servía le devolverían el dinero y entonces se compraría la escoba. Se sintió tonto por haberse gastado lo regalado por Madame Malkin.

Pagó a regañadientes la suma que le indicaban en la factura y se despidió de Luna y el señor Ollivander. Este último le dedicó una gran sonrisa al despedirse, Luna se limitó a volver a irse por la puerta tras el cuadro. Al salir de la tienda se cruzó con un chico moreno y pálido que entraba con cara de inseguridad.

- Ahí dentro están locos… ten cuidado – le dijo al pasar por su lado. La cara de miedo que puso el chico le hizo bastante gracia, aunque no disipó el amargor con el que se marchaba de aquella tienda.

- Señor Bryan, le estábamos esperando - escuchó que decía el señor Ollivander justo antes de que se cerrase la puerta tras él.

Habría pasado una hora y media como mucho desde que se había separado de Ted. Sin dinero, sin helado, sin escoba y sin artículos de la tienda Weasley, llegó desanimado donde habían quedado. Frente a la tienda de escobas el joven auror le esperaba tomando un granizado de limón, un conglomerado de bultos se encontraban suspendidos en el aire a su lado. Robert pudo distinguir un caldero, un montón de libros y el resto eran paquetes que guardarían el resto de cosas que Hogwarts pedía en la carta.

- Menuda cara traes Robert – le dijo Ted sin dejar su granizado - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – desinflado, le contó lo ocurrido en Ollivanders – menuda faena… bueno no te preocupes, vi que Ron te daba una oferta de esas que de vez en cuando hacen – se metió la mano en la túnica y al sacarla le ofreció varios Sickles de plata

- ¿Qué haces Ted? – le preguntó sorprendido Robert – no puedo aceptarlo…

- ¡No digas bobadas niño! Tu padre me ha salvado la vida hace pocas horas y además creo que es un delito que un niño no pueda comprar nada en Sortilegios Weasley en su primer año de escuela – Ted dejó su granizado en la mesa, cogió la mano libre del chico y le obligó a coger su dinero – sé que no te da para una escoba, pero en Hogwarts hay un montón – "reliquias" pensaron ambos a la vez, aunque ninguno lo dijo – pero con la oferta de Ron y esto podrás ir bien surtido

Robert no sabía que decir, Ted le había levantado bastante el ánimo, asique decidió abrazarle. Ted que no debía esperárselo se bloqueó un momento y después le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la cabeza.

A pocos metros de ellos, en una de las mesas de la tienda de granizados, había dos brujas sentadas que sin ningún tipo de disimulo les miraba. Una de ellas sujetaba algo en su mano a lo que echaba miradas cada dos por tres y luego volvía a mirarles, fuera lo que fuera quedaba escondido por debajo de la mesa. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Robert las miraba, una de ellas alzó la mano y le saludó. Ted que no se había percatado de aquello, unió todos los bultos en uno mas grande y lo elevó por encima de su cabeza para llevarlo todo junto flotando como si fuera un enorme globo.

- Bueno… vamos a Sortilegios Weasley.

- Oye Ted, ¿has visto eso?

- ¿El qué? – preguntó girándose a mirar donde indicaba Robert

- Esas señoras no dejan de mirarnos y una me ha saludado

- A saber… lo mismo te han confundido con alguien.

- Puede ser – aquello tenía sentido pensó – aunque lo dudo… no creo que conozcan a otro chico tan guapo como yo – dijo en broma

- Sin duda eres hijo de Oeilvert – sentenció Ted

Iban bromeando sobre que compraría Robert y como lo usaría, cuando a unos metros de Sortilegios Weasley una pareja de magos de mediana edad les detuvo.

- Muchísimas gracias – dijo uno mientras estrechaba la mano de Ted, quien a juzgar por su cara no se esperaba nada de aquello.

- Mi mujer estaba allí, si no fuera por ustedes habría muerto aplastada – dijo el otro algo emocionado. En aquel momento ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Una bruja que pasaba cerca también se apuntó a agradecerles que hubieran salvado el hospital y a la gente que había dentro. Robert pudo ver que llevaba un periódico en la cesta donde llevaba la compra. Era la edición del profeta de aquella mañana, en la portada salían dos fotos separadas por un titular "Los héroes de San Mungo". En la primera foto salía Harry Potter hablando con periodistas y fotógrafos, en la segunda, se les veía a él y a Ted sujetando la parte del edificio que se derrumbaba desde el último piso. Aquella foto estaba tomada desde la calle y mostraba como Ted y Robert se esforzaban por salvar el hospital.

Al final, mas de diez personas se habían acercado a saludarles y agradecerles lo que habían hecho. Ted parecía algo incómodo, mas bien cortado, pero Robert estaba que parecía a punto de despegar, se encontraba en su salsa, incluso llegó a firmar algún periódico. Cuando les dejaron solos, Robert ya no se acordaba de su decepción por no conseguir la escoba, solo pensaba en una cosa, tenía que comprar un ejemplar del profeta para enmarcar aquella portada.


End file.
